Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning: Remastered
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: Come and play with Baldi and his friends in a new game! Collect 7 notebooks to compete the game! But, you might want to be careful, though. Baldi might get you if you make a single wrong answer on a math question and hit you with his ruler.


Today is a regular day.

An ordinary day, with nothing supernatural happening in the day, something that either bends or breaks the daily routine.

They get up from the bed and use the restroom, to brush their hair from being in tangles and get dressed to start their day.

First, they eat a hearty, reasonable sized breakfast and go to school to work on work for other classes.

At 12 o'clock in the afternoon, everyone at work or either school eats lunch at lunchtime and work on late work if possible at the remaining time.

Everyone comes home after school and work, to work on homework to pass grades to graduate from high school.

As the mother makes dinner for your family relatives, or if they are alone, they cook for themselves.

After dinner, they get undressed, and shower from exercising during the day and put on clean pajamas, go to bed to get sleep for the next day and repeat.

Every single day goes on like this with no delays in the repeated cycle of work.

Sometimes people can bend the continuous cycle to go out for breakfast, lunch, or dinner or go to a birthday party to celebrate their friends' birthday.

Until one day, a mysterious package came to the doorstep of her house.

Stephanie was sitting on her beanbag chair, on her computer, as usual, looking bored as she searched through the internet, searching for new things to do to push herself away from boredom.

She was about to close her computer to call for the day and perhaps eat something for lunch when her doorbell rang.

She perked when she overheard her doorbell ring, glancing over at the door of her front porch.

Who is at the door at this time of day?

She ordered nothing online when she was browsing through the internet.

Maybe it could be someone who is a salesman who wants to buy something to get money?

She got up from the beanbag she was sitting on, and placed her computer on the table right next to her, stretching out from sitting on the beanbag for a while.

After she had finished stretching, she walked over to the front door of her home and opened the door.

She expected the person standing on her doorstep, asking her if she is interested in buying.

There are many weird objects that she does not want to buy.

When she opened the door to answer the doorbell, no one was standing on the porch.

Confused, she peeked around the corner of her door, glancing side to side to see whoever is at the door.

No one was around where she is standing.

'Strange...' She softly thought to herself.

She stepped forward to see whoever is at the door, thinking the teenagers in the neighborhood were doing ding-dong ditching again to her.

Before taking another step, she practically tripped over something in front of her, nearly toppling over when she regained her balance.

After she had got her balance back, she stepped back, while glancing down on her front porch, noticing a small box on the front of her doorstep, wrapped in transparent tape.

She stared in confusion, pondering about who could have placed the package on her doorstep.

The return address to return the package was missing, as well as the address of where she lives too.

Curious, she bent down to the box and picked it up, deciding to see what is inside.

She returned into her home, after closing the door behind her back, walking to her table and placed the box down on a table.

Transforming her first finger of her right metal hand into a claw, she opened the taped box by slicing the tape and opened it.

Inside the box was a disk, and the cover is a figure, with a green body that looked like an old-fashioned animation, with blue legs, smiling as his left hand pointing at a blackboard, that has random words in different directions, while his other hand holds a ruler decorated with numbers.

Some words said, "Yum!" another said, "Historically!" and other words said different things separately.

The title of the game said, "Baldi's Basics in Education And Learning" as there were a "V14" right next to the word "Basics."

This game might be a learning game like the old-fashion computers back in preschool when she was a little girl.

She shrugged to herself and turned back around to her gaming area of where she was sitting at and walked over to a desk she has not used in a long time.

On top of the desk is an old-fashion Windows computer.

She bought the computer from online when she was homesick.

For many years have passed, the mobile electronics and computers had been upgraded to be better, and faster for people.

The old electronics has grown to be less used since people prefer wireless electronics than the cord ones and takes up much time to load.

For Stephanie, she misses the good old days.

She used to go onto the old computers and look at what is new about the world, and perhaps play some games from online too.

That was in the past.

She now lives in the future.

She turned the computer on and logged into her account and opened the disk container that has the disk inside.

Stephanie placed the disk on the computer's drive and waited for the computer to upload the game.

Once the upload is complete, she glanced at her icons and saw a file that said the game's name.

She moved her mouse over to the file and clicked on the file twice, ready to play the game.

After she clicked the file twice, the file suddenly glitches for a moment and went back to normal after that.

She felt confused at first about the game glitching suddenly, but shrugged once more, and clicked on the file again, starting the game.

The game started and a white screen appeared, making Stephanie worried at first.

Before she could do anything to fix the computer since she tried connecting to the game, something was off.

Like there is something behind the white screen.

She noticed the surrounding wind was blowing and the last thing she knew the computer sucked her into the white screen.


End file.
